


Just a message

by Rinvii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Depression, M/M, Nude Photos, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinvii/pseuds/Rinvii
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino start on a new school cause of some problems at their last school. Lovino falls in love with Antonio, but  he still have his problems from the last school hanging over him.





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio doodled in his notebook not paying attention to anything the teacher said. It wasn't before he heard another, much lighter voice that he bothered looking up. When he looked up he saw two almost identical boys. There was only a difference in the boys height, hair style and some odd curl they both had..

Both boys seemed more interesting than whatever the teacher had said before so Antonio decided to pay attention. 

"Ciao~! I'm Feliciano! This is my big brother Lovino, but he doesn't like public speaking! That was all I think?... Thank you for your attention~!" The slightly taller one with the curl pointing mostly to the left said. Lovino was the slightly smaller one then and his curl was pointing to the right. 

Antonio found himself noting down what new facts he had learned about the boys. 

The teacher explained they were both going to start in the class and she placed them both down at their own desks. They sat next to each other, probably cause they didn't know anyone else in the class.

As the teacher went over to the subject of matter, Antonio glanced back at the boys. He looked just in time to see one of them scolding the other as far as he could get it. He was whispering whatever he said so it wasn't easy for Antonio to figure out what.. Lovino was saying? He double checked his notebook to confirm Lovino was the angry one. 

Antonio looked back at the teacher and focused for the rest of the class. Well, as far as his concentration would go at this subject.

Once class ended Antonio noticed most of his classmates went over to talk to the new students. It wasn’t surprising, nor was it surprising over half of the people going over were girls. 

Antonio took his leave from the class, shortly after his friends Francis and Gilbert had popped up next to him. 

Gilbert was the first one to speak up as they walked “so thoughts about the new dudes?” 

“Cute” Francis and Antonio answered at the same time.

The three of them went on to their next class as they discussed the new students.

Feliciano and Lovino had been stuck talking to all their classmates for a while. Or at least Feliciano had been. Lovino had only ignored everyone that tried to talk to him and that weren’t many. People had noticed his atmosphere was telling them to stay away, but if they didn’t understand that then Lovino had made sure to tell them clearly. 

Once the classmates finally had left them and went on to their next classes, Feliciano and Lovino packed their stuff.

“Fratello, you need to be nicer with people.. they’re just trying to get known with you!”

“Shut up Feli”

“But.. fratello..”

“I said shut up!” Feliciano shut up once Lovino yelled at him and they started walking silently to their next class.

When their first classes were over and lunch finally arrived, Feliciano had gotten two friends. At least he considered them friends. One of them was a small shy seeming Japanese boy named Kiku. The other one was a German boy which seemed strict, but nice. The Germans name was Ludwig. Feliciano was quite happy with both his new friends, Lovino on the other hand despised the German. He didn’t mind the Japanese guy too much, but the German..

“Ehm, is there a problem? You’ve been glaring at me quite a while” Ludwig had waited to comment on it for a while, thinking it was just an imagination, but now he felt like it was getting quite annoying to put it out simple.

“If i glare hard enough you might disappear..” 

“Lovino don’t say that! I-I’m sorry Ludwig he doesn’t really mean it! He just.. uhm.. isn’t that good socially” Feliciano tried to help out, but Lovino glaring harder didn’t help him much.

“I’m sorry if we’ve done something wrong Lovino, my apologies. We can take our leave if preferred.” Lovino realised he had a problem with the Japanese guy too. The guy was too damn polite.

Lovino stood up and packed his stuff “nah. I’ll just leave instead. You guys suck. Especially you” Lovino sent a quick glare at Ludwig again “have fun with your new friends idiota.” Lovino walked off and left the others alone. He had no idea what to do now. Class wouldn’t start before a while so he had to find something. 

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert were walking around the school, checking up both boys and girls as they went. They joked around and ran around. Eventually Antonio had managed to run into a student and the two others followed right after and crashed into Antonio, causing all four students to fall.

“Pfft. That was almost as awesome as me”

“Mom dieu, we’re on the floor. That is not something to be called ‘awesome’”

“You two do realise we’re laying on top of someone?? And you guys are heavy.”

“Get the fuck off me! What the fuck are you doing! Hnh.. GET OFF NOW!!” 

The three boys quickly got up from the floor, helping the fourth student up. Apparently they had managed to run over one of the new students.

“Oh? You’re Feliciano aren’t you?” The boy gave a small snort in reply to Francis’s guess.

“Nono! Mi amigo, he’s Lovino. He’s slightly smaller. See here.” Antonio placed his hand on Lovino’s head, causing the boy to blush darkly. “He’s this tall while Feliciano would be more...” Antonio raised his hand slightly above Lovino’s head “here!”

Lovino quickly moved away from Antonio “What the fuck?? Creep! You’re not gonna apologise for running over me, but you’re gonna remind me I’m smaller than my little brother?? Well fuck you!” 

“Oh the boy is blushing! So cute! We even topped him some seconds ago~. What if we do it a more private place and prop-“ Antonio moved his hand over Francis mouth to shut him up. “Let him keep his innocence Francis.” The mention of Lovino’s innocence only made Francis imagination run wilder. 

“Kesese, ignore those idiots. You should focus on the awesome me! And don’t worry! Nothing wrong with being smaller than your little brother!” 

Lovino felt himself growing confused and creeped out. He quickly got his stuff he had lost from the ground “keep away from me, creeps!” He ran off from the spot, leaving the three boys alone.

Antonio and Gilbert both looked at Francis for a while, Antonio still covering his mouth. “You do realise we’re gonna blame you for this unawesome happening?” Francis nodded slightly after Gilbert spoke. 

“We can apologise later though amigos~” Antonio smiled at both of them and they started walking off. 

Lovino was far away from those ‘creeps’ now and was about to look for Feliciano. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate shortly in his pocket. ‘Damn. Either way it’s grandpa or Feli.. what the hell do they have to say now’ he gave it no further thought as he picked up his phone. 

Unknown was all that stood. He opened the messenger and checked.

Unknown: If you think moving helps you in any way, you’re wrong.

Lovino stood there for a while wondering if he should answer or not. He decided he’d answer and find out what this was about. 

Lovino: Who are you?  
Unknown: You’ll know later. Meet me in one month.

The stranger seemed to answer almost too quickly, but Lovino figured it was kind off good he did. It would get the conversation over quicker.

Lovino: Can’t  
Unknown: Why?  
Lovino: Busy and you’re a fucking stranger.  
Unknown: Is your birthday really more important than meeting me??

Lovino froze slightly. How the fuck did he know it was his birthday in a month? 

Lovino: I’ll meet you sixteenth or eighteenth march. Not seventeenth, shithead.  
Unknown: You will meet me third.  
Lovino: What if I don’t?  
Unknown: -unknown has sent a picture-  
Unknown: I wouldn’t hesitate spreading this picture.

Lovino only needed to look at the picture once before his mind went blank and his stomach made an awful twist. He put away the phone and covered his mouth as he ran to the closest toilet. When he got there he immediately threw up. 

Once Lovino could do something else than throw up, he picked up his phone again. This time he messaged Feliciano, telling him he’d be going home cause he had thrown up. He blamed the food he had eaten for being out of date when he explained for Feli.

Lovino left the school, taking a taxi home. Leaving the last message unanswered for now.

Antonio was sitting in class together with Francis and Gilbert just joking around. They were supposed to work on an art project, but none of them felt like it that lesson. 

“You know Francis, instead of trying too hint to sex with every new person, you could rather flirt normally.” Antonio chuckled slightly as he said it.

“Ahh, I know, but mon cheri, did you see those cute expressions of his? Both he and his brother are so adorable~ I want both of them and I have no idea to why-.. they must be some of Arthur’s ‘magical creatures’ that traps you in instant love, or shall I say.. lust~?” They all laughed at Francis reference to the magical creatures.

“I think Lovino is pretty cute.. Hmm. I think I like him, like a lot” Antonio thought it out loudly, but he didn’t mind his friends hearing it. 

“Really? Wouldn’t his brother be more to interest for you? His brother seems nice. You seem more into nice guys.” Gilbert was slightly surprised, but Francis was too even if he didn’t express it himself.

“No. I like Lovino~ But I barely know him so I don’t think it’s much anyway. 

Gilbert and Francis looked at each other, both having the same plan in mind ‘we’re putting them up together’ they both thought for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino switched through the tv channels until he settled on a show about a mafia business. 

"Hmm.. Wonder if grandpa is doing mafia business with how much he's out of the country.. like hell he is." Lovino threw the remote away as he laid down more comfortably in the couch. 

Once school finished Feliciano went to the store to pick up some stuff. When he got home he found Lovino sleeping in the couch. 

Feliciano smiled at the sight, his brother seemed so relaxed where he was sleeping. It was nice to see he was resting well, knowing he had thrown up. 

Feli walked into the kitchen and started making dinner, leaving Lovino to rest.

Gilbert had gone along with Francis to his place where they were going to make a plan for Antonio and Lovino. None of them had really said they had a crush on the other, but Antonio had said he liked him. Liking Lovino was good enough a reason for Francis and Gilbert to put them up.

"Okay we have to get a good plan for this to work. Do you have any 'awesome' plans?"

"Of course I do. You know who you're talking to" Gilbert snickered as he said it. "The plans wouldn't work on the Lovino dude though. He is too grumpy for them."

Francis sighed "mon dieu Gilbert.. that's just a bad excuse for not having a plan." 

They both sat for a while, thinking of what to do. 

"Ohh! I have it now, Francis! We befriend him then talk well about Antonio. The grumpy boy can't help falling in love if we talk very well about him."

Francis nodded, giving it a thought. "I see.. one problem though.. how do you plan on befriending him in the first place?" 

Gilbert looked blankly at the wall for a while before glaring at it to think. ".. We could create a fake Social media or something and find him there. We just have to make him believe it's one person at the school. Maybe... this person just had an operation so they won't come for the rest of the school year, but he she it whatever wanted to know the new students, but didn't know about the Feliciano dude. That's a good plan, god I'm awesome."

Francis had to admit it was a good plan for someone with as little brain as Gilbert. "Then we'll do that. Finding him on the internet shouldn't be too hard anyway." 

They went on with their plan and created a fake account on social media. They then tracked down Lovino after some looking.

"Should we contact him now?" 

"Ja. We can't wait with MY awesome plan."

Francis rolled his eyes, letting Gilbert contact him. They then waited for a reply from Lovino.

"Doesn't he have all the same classes as Feli?" Gilbert suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Oui I suppose. I guess he has the same classes as us too."

"Hmm.. Okay then." Gilbert let it lay at that, not asking anything else. He wondered where Lovino had gone after lunch. Probably skipped or something. Skipping sounds awesome. God Lovino did an awesome thing if he skipped. 

Lovino started to wake up from his nap only to me met by the smell of pasta. There was another smell too.. smoke? Lovino sat up sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and once his eyes hit the door he saw Feliciano and that German bastard Ludwig. 

Wait. The smell of pasta, the smell of smoke AND Feliciano talking with the German..

"FELICIANO WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE BURNING FOOD!!" Lovino quickly got up, ran towards the kitchen, Feliciano and Ludwig followed as Lovino's yell had made them aware. When they got there they did actually see the pasta burning.

Lovino turned to look at Feliciano. "Shame on you. You're Italian, but burning pasta. This is the biggest shame Italy has experienced since our last loss against Spain in football." Feliciano tried to shrink away, apologising over and over.

While those two were talking, Ludwig put out the fire and threw away the pasta. When he turned back he was immediately faced with one of Lovino's glares. 

"You know this is your fault bastard!"

"How?.."

"You distracted him while he was cooking!!" 

Lovino kept on arguing and scolding both of them before he got a message. "Hmpf.. I'll go. Feli you can do whatever. Fart face.. get the fuck out of this place." Lovino walked off and over to the sofa again. He laid down and got his phone, relieved when he saw it wasn't the unknown person again. It was someone he didn't know though so he threaded carefully.

The rest of the day went in him talking to this stranger and Feli taking care of Lovino, even though Lovino repeatedly told him he was feeling better. 

Next day at school Feliciano told Lovino where he would sit in all the classes. Lovino either way sat with Feliciano or a guy named Antonio. Apparently the teachers in his classes had thought he'd get along with the Antonio guy. Feliciano sat with multiple people whenever he sat with someone else than Lovino. 

Lovino hated that he wouldn't get to sit with his brother in all classes, but he decided to give the other guy he would sit with a chance.

The first class Lovino was taking with this stranger was Spanish. Feliciano was in a completely different class so Lovino sat waiting for Antonio. When class started the seat next to him was still empty. 

Ten minutes passed.. nothing. Twenty minutes passed.. still no-..

The door creaked as a guy came running in. 

Out of breath he went to the seat next to Lovino. Lovino recognised him as one of those creeps from yesterday. Was this really Antonio? The guy the teachers thought he’d get along with? Lovino immediately turned all focus to his spanish book while Antonio seemed to excuse himself quite a lot in Spanish. 

Lovino didn’t understand everything he said, only a bit. It was like Antonio was talking a language Lovino didn’t understand. Lovino realised how stupid that statement in his head was, as Antonio did speak another language he didn’t understand.

Once Antonio was done he turned to look at Lovino, smiling brightly at him “I see you’re not sick now! I wondered where you ended up after lunch.. we were supposed to sit together in some of the classes yesterday. Your brother told me you threw up yesterday when you weren’t in class. Do you feel better now?”

Lovino turned his head towards Antonio, giving him the meanest glare he could manage. He sounded way too happy for him “Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” 

Antonio with his incredible powers to read the mood just kept on smiling “you’re so cute when you’re mad.”

Lovino gave a short grunt in response, turning his focus back to the class, ignoring everything Antonio tried to tell him at any point through the lesson. 

God, it would be hell sitting next to Antonio in almost fifty percent of his classes.. they should have put him with Feli all the time. That way he wouldn’t need to sit with the biggest idiot alive, and he’d be able to keep his brother away from unnecessary assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks at the new school. Days were long and torturing with people trying to be social, no matter how much you tried to brush them off. Right now a person worse than Antonio, a loud, obnoxious guy, was bothering Lovino. A guy that could gladly go burn in hell together with the pizza they were making, or spare the pizza. Lovino would never curse a pizza the way he wants to curse this guy.

This annoying American named Alfred, had been bothering Lovino for the past week, saying they were best buddies. He had said that some minutes after their first meeting, he was a pain in the ass. Lovino had clearly said multiple times that they were not friends, he was a pain in the ass, he had no interest in befriending him and he had told him to go burn in hell, but all that had been seen as jokes by the American.

Alfred had been bothering Lovino all day about coming over at his place to see where his friend lived. Lovino had been saying no all day, which didn't seem to help as Alfred decided to follow him home and had forced his way in too. Apparently the American had broken into another friends house through the window, at least that's what someone told Lovino.

"Okay dude! Let's throw in the pizza!"

"Remind me again why the fuck you're in my kitchen."

"Cause we're like best friends and we're making pizza, duh."

It didn't seem to bother Alfred that Lovino showed no sign of wanting him there. Together they got the pizza in the oven and got a timer. They both went to the living room and sat down on the couch, watching some movies on the television. Alfred noticed that Lovino would look at his phone every now and then and sometimes he even typed something. The american found himself curious so he scooped closer to Lovino, looking over his shoulder at the phone, "Who ya texting?"

Lovino got caught off guard so he got startled and looked terrified at Alfred, but quickly changed that to a glare. "Fucking god! Don't be so damn close asshole!!" Lovino didn't bother to answer Alfred's question, rather finishing his text.

"Yeah, but who is it??"

Lovino rolled his eyes, giving in. "A friend i guess?"

"Ohh! Here I thought I were your only friend!"

Lovino sent a death glare at him, "we are not friends"

"Pizza buddies then!" Lovino was going to argue on it, but as he opened his mouth the timer rang and they went to get the pizza instead.

The door went up while they ate, and Feliciano came in. Once he saw Alfred he stopped up and looked surprised at both of them. He retrieved a smile from Alfred and a glare from Lovino. "Fratello! You brought someone home! I'm so happy, you actually do have friends!!" Feliciano threw himself over Lovino and hugged him tightly, ignoring Lovino's pushing and cussing.

"What's up with everyone thinking I don't have friends?! Get off me Feli! He's not my friend!"

"We're friends. He just doesn't want to say it"

"I believe your friend Fratello~!"

"Fucking kill me already.."

"Hahaha! We're friends! But dudes, I gotta go pick up my date, so gotta go."

"Ohh that sounds fun. Enjoy your day whatever-your-name-might be."

"Who the fuck would date you? Feli, get off me already!"

"The question is rather who wouldn't, haha! See ya guys later!" Alfred disappeared right after he said it, leaving the two Italians alone.

"He seemed nice."

"Nice?? He fucking decided we'd make pizza when he had a damn date later. He's an idiot."

"Ohhhh! Pizza!" Feliciano got a plate, and got some of the leftover pizza. Lovino got his phone up and started texting again. Feliciano looked curiously at him, "who are you texting? Are you talking with grandpa??"

Lovino kept texting, not looking up at Feliciano as he texted, "yeah." It was a lie, but he couldn't bother telling the truth.

"Ohh! Has he said anything about when he'll be back from job??" Feliciano looked hopefully at Lovino, but Lovino simply answered, "no." Leaving his twin a little disappointed.   
Feliciano looked at the table sadly, and Lovino finally looked up at him, feeling a little bad for his brother. He knew Feli missed their grandpa, so did Lovino.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Feli."

Feliciano nodded his head, smiling again "yeah! You're right~!"

Lovino didn't like that Feliciano smiled, knowing he wasn't really positive right now. Lovino decided to not say anything on it and rather leave Feliciano to his. A new message appeared and he continued talking to the person.

 

Francis and Gilbert were waiting for Antonio at a diner, both of them staring at their phones.

"He's so fast to answer."

"I don't think he has much else to do than talk to us."

".. That is quite a sad thing to say Gil... but most likely.. oui. Definitely nothing better."

Antonio came in to the diner short after. Once he spotted his friends he smiled over at them and waved. Francis and Gilbert didn't notice him as they were too busy with their phones. Antonio huffed and went over to them. "Hola mi amigos!"

"Shh.." Francis silented him as it was important, "we are still waiting mon ami."

"Waiting for what?"

"A reply" Gilbert took the time to look at Antonio and give him a cheesy smile, but turned his focus back to the phone again once Francis hit his elbow. "Oh shit! He replied! Your turn to answer Francis."

Antonio just looked confused at them, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly it hit him and he understood everything, "ohhh! Are you two picking someone up?? You said he so it's a he. Tell me about the lucky guy!"

Antonio sat down next to Francis, pressing up to him, trying to read over the conversation.

"Pfft. We're talking to Lovino."

Antonio looked confused at Gilbert, "you're trying to pick up Lovino? Aww, but I want tooo"

"You're almost married to Francis, just look at you two right now."

"Gilbert has a point." Francis had finished typing on his phone and put the phone down. "Next message is yours Gilbert. I have to take care of my 'husband'," Francis took a hold of Antonio's face, smothering kisses all over him. Antonio chuckled in response, pushing at Francis's face to get him away, "pfft. No, I am more interested in Lovino. He is so cute~! I'm happy I get to sit next to him sometimes, even though he doesn't want to be so friendly."

Francis gasped dramtically, pulling away and holding a hand over his chest as he looked shocked, almost surprised at Antonio, "pardon? You would rather have someone else? Oh.. Oh my.. I think my heart is breaking!" He let himself fall back dramatically in his seat, "oh mon ami.. my poor heart is completely shattered, how will I ever love again-" Gilbert cut Francis off before he could continue his dramatic show, "we know you're hella gay Francis, let Antonio be gay for someone else than you too now." 

Antonio chuckled at them. "Hey, can you two at least tell me what you guys and Lovino are talking about? And how?? He never wants talk with me." 

Both Francis and Gilbert smiled at that, "mon ami, we made a fake social media account and are talking with him through that." 

"Yeah, we're actually getting him to talk to us. He is easier to talk to on the internet, not much politer though." 

Antonio frowned, "fake one?.. So he doesn't know he's talking to you two?"

Francis shook his head, "non.. but it's for the best. We are trying to help you here, do not frown at me 'darling'."

Gilbert laughed again, "see you're still gay"

"At least I don't have to join my brothers dates to get on my own dates~"

Gilbert frowned slightly too now, "he doesn't go on dates with Feli. They just invite me along to hang with them cause I'm so awesome~. Plus I'm pretty sure he's too shy to ask out the italian, kesesese." 

Gilbert and Francis kept arguing about silly subjects like that while Antonio sat and wondered, was it really alright that Gilbert and Francis were talking with Lovino as another person? It was not real then, and if it was found out then Lovino probably wouldn't be too happy. Antonio had settled it wasn't right of them. Therefore he decided he'd have to tell them, "Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I don't think you two should talk to Lovino as anyone else than yourselves." They both turned to look confused at Antonio, not understanding where he was coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated much, but this is just writing for fun, I am not obliging myself to update, so I am sorry, but I will not promise I will post 'more often' as I can not say that for sure.


End file.
